Judgement
by ShadowxWing1701
Summary: The world lay in ruin. Reduced to ash. One Pokemon must travel back in time in order to save this torn future, and must make a decision that will not only impact on a small old boy, but fate, time, humanity and life. Journey with a slightly different Ash, one with more understanding and with new friends. Watch as he journeys through a new, darker world and combats a sinister evil..
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY FORM CLAIM TO OWN POKEMON OR ANY THING RELATED TO IT. ONLY THE PLOT.**

 **Enjoy, AN at end.**

Small eyes peeked warily from under the rubble, bright, baby-blue eyes that surveyed the carnage before it. The eyes were surrounded by black markings and glistened with crystal tears.

The world lay in ruins, mountains were levelled the sky was dark and empty, rivers and lakes ran dry and forests' were reduced to stumps. The ocean was in turmoil, its master lay unmoving at its depths and the Lord of the Land was buried under Mt. Pyre, left to drown in his own warm, scarlet blood. Time was ever changing, never still, but it was too erratic and too unpredictable. Ruptures and tears stained the environment, openings that tore away at the fabric of space itself.

The bright, baby-blue eyes lost its radiance as it caught sight of its friends, comrades and loved ones all dead, dying or suffering. It moved the rubble on its back with great effort, its muscles screaming in pain as it struggled. The cracked, grey pillar moved of the creature's delicate wings and landed heavily onto the elaborate tiled floor.

The small fairy-like creature struggled to stand up as several lacerations on its small body rendered it pitifully weak. Its wings flapped faintly as it tried, and failed, to lift its small body into the cold air. It cried out as the effort proved to be too much for it. It then lifted its head to get a better image of the scene, dead bodies, covered in wet blood, littered the ground of the temple, hands lay motionless with Pokeballs enclosed within them, a final ditch effort that failed miserably. Around them, lay the twisted and mutilated bodies of Pokemon, bruises and gashes spoiling their skin, fur and bodies. They lay close to their trainers, their friends, as a final attempt to protect them. An attempt that was unnecessary, death always had the last laugh.

The small Pokemon tried to go airborne again, but after another flash of blinding pain, resigned to walking on its small green feet, closer to the only source of life that permeated the cemetery of a temple.

The Pokemon stood tall and regal, enclosed in a warm light of tranquility and peace. Its equine features betrayed human emotions of anger, sadness and acceptance.

The Alpha Pokemon, Arceus, stood trembling as he surveyed the scene.

' _How?'_ Its powerful, telepathic voice asked, but the rest of his speech was drowned as the small, baby-blue eyed Pokemon suddenly found its last bit of strength and flew straight at the Alpha Pokemon. Its wings flapped at awkward angles as the cold air pierced through the gaping hole through its chest, a gift from the one who started it all, right before said being destroyed the pillar to flatten the Time Travel Pokemon.

Celebi raced towards her father, Arceus, and just before she smashed into his bloody and bruised body vanished in a flash of light. Arceus glimpsed the small fairy through the corners of his eyes and stared in shock for a few moments.

Then he laughed, for against all the odds, the weakest of all of them had survived, and with her survived hope for the world. Celebi's spirit and determination had proved to be the crucial factor as the small, fairy Pokemon would doubtless begin her trek through time, as its only master, to alter the course of events that reduced the world to ash.

And it began by creating a past that was strong enough to stand against the future. It all began by altering the life events of a certain raven-haired boy. It began by changing his childhood, and guiding him on the path to protect the world.

 **XxXxXxXxXx**

Celebi disappeared into a blue wormhole, weak and wounded she was determined to save the future. She had no definite plan and the thought that the fate of the world rested on her decisions frightened her, she was the last hope. Her time in the wormhole healed most of the wounds…except the gaping hole as a result of a flamethrower of unimaginable power. She could feel her life force draining slowly away as she flew through time. Her only reason for surviving was the very core of her power putting a temporary stasis on her wound.

She knew she only had around ten minutes to change everything, it all hinged on ten minutes.

Her ability to communicate to her other selves that wandered aimlessly through time was taken away by the one who started it all, so she had no help in this.

She could try to foresee the future, but her strength rendered her incapable of foreseeing a clear future. She would only be able to make out a few vague images at best.

She let herself be guided by her gut and exited the wormhole and entered a forest, dense with a thick canopy of green leaves. Sunlight struggled to break through the barrier, but stray rays filtered towards the ground and illuminated the rich earth.

Celebi quickly gathered her surroundings and easily identified the forest to be close to Pallet town.

' _But why? And what year?"_ She questioned herself as she fluttered from branch to branch, too weak to fly any faster. She continued to trust her gut and soon found herself at the home of a young boy and his mother. The two were outside the garden and Celebi let herself linger on the scene for a moment.

The boy was running around while his mother watched on, the love in her eyes palpable. The boy stopped and shouted something to his mother and she merely laughed and replied to her son.

Celebi felt the fatigue and weariness seep into her frail body as her actions began to take their toll, outside of the wormhole, she began to feel all her injuries yet again. The hole in her chest started to darken the areas surrounding it and she knew she had almost no time. Yet, she found herself leaning against the trunk of a particularly large Oak tree and watching the exchange with the mother and her son, who had resumed his race of the backyard.

Celebi closed her eyes, she needed a moment.

' _A moment you don't have."_ A voice reminded her. She ignored it, but began to feel a presence awaken deep within her.

The bright, baby-blue eyes shot open as the familiar aura began to spread through her body. Gentle and joyous emotions rang throughout her body as let the aura envelop her.

' _Trust me, one last time,'_ it whispered faintly.

And Celebi shut her bright, baby-blue eyes for the final time, her life all but gone, a smile etched upon her face. The familiar aura enveloping her body.

 **XxXxXxXxXx**

Ash ran around the yard shouting and screeching in delight as Summer Camp was over and he could finally relax with his friends and not be forced to wake up at six every morning. He could go back to exploring the forest and eating his mom's food until he felt he would explode and then beg her for dessert afterwards.

He felt free and untouchable, which is what made the scream all more terrifying.

He turned his head to see a dark shadow over his mother and one of its claws through her chest. Ash's eyes widened as he shouted, the world seemed to move in slow motion as he sprinted towards his mother. His voice carrying itself to every ear in the small, peaceful town. The shadow looked at him; its features showed sadness and pity, its claw showed otherwise.

Ash felt tears burn his cheeks as he saw his mother gaze lovingly at him, blood running from the corner of her mouth.

The shadow withdrew his hand with a sickening noise of torn organs and shattered bones, its hand covered with entrails and scarlet blood. Ash caught his mother as she fell and wept, shouting uselessly for her to react.

She was dead before he caught her. Her body started to grow cold as her warm and kind soul escaped her. Ash looked around for the shadow and saw bright, baby-blue eyes staring back at him before it vanished into the calm summer breeze, leaving behind a weeping, orphan boy.

 **XxXxXxXxXx**

Elsewhere, on the opposite side of Pallet Town, on a ranch that extended beyond hilltops and grassy meadows was another small boy. He was tall for his age, confident, with spiky brown hair and hazel eyes. He was helping his grandfather with the smaller and less needy Pokemon as the old man was swamped with worrying reports from Johto about a large energy spike being detected in Illex Forest.

The young boy was walking, basking in the soft rays of the sun, as he swung an empty bucket that had fresh meat to feed the baby Vulpixi. He loved the litter since the moment he laid eyes on all four of them, even the oddly looking one with bright yellow fur and a lighter white tail than the rest. He felt attached to the smallest one, which had pitch black eyes an inheritance from its father.

Gary Oak was getting used to the familiar routine of helping out on the ranch; summer camp had been a welcome distraction. He wished it would've extended, he needed to show everyone he was deserving of being Professor Oak's nephew. Sure he got the highest in the quizzes and always was among the top performers in the physical activities, but his grandfather was head and shoulders the best Professor in the region and maybe even the world. So he needed that same sort of superiority over the other children.

Gary was walking towards the main building for the ranch's supplies when he felt a cool breeze against the nape of his tanned neck. The cool felling grew into a cold, dark sensation that spread throughout his body. He turned around slowly, the hairs on his neck standing up, his arms covered in a field of goosebumps. He was greeted by a shadowy figure, whose appearance danced before the boy's eyes. Gary felt terrified; his core was shocked from the overload of his senses. He felt strangled as he tried to get out a scream…

Then nothing. He was weightless, drifting through the summer sky as his body slumped to the floor, a hole through his chest.

The last things that Samuel Oak's grandson saw was a pair of bright, baby-blue eyes filled with regret.

It was only a few moments later that one of the professor's aides saw the motionless figure of her boss' grandson set peacefully on the floor. Her cry for help quickly brought the Professor's attention as he was about to leave to investigate the scream from across town.

Oak saw his limp grandson in his aide's arms, her eyes and mouth moved with no purpose as she tried to convey a myriad of emotions. Oak ran to her sides, tears already present at the ends of his eyes, despair and mourning overcame him as he cried wordlessly into the neck of his grandson, his pride and joy, his last family.

And somewhere deep in the woods that bordered the misery-struck Pallet town laid the angelic form of Celebi, her body nearly completely darkened by the hole in her chest. Her eyes were closed, a smile on her face and a shadow behind her. It touched the sleeping Pokémon's head tenderly as it dissipated into the air. Celebi didn't wake up, not then, not ever. Her time in history had been spent, her involvement over. Now she was to enjoy life's retirement and never open her eyes. Bright, baby-blue eyes that would never reveal themselves to the world ever again.

 **XxXxXxXxXx**

The funerals of the freak deaths of Delia Ketchum and Gary Oak were held only a week after their unfortunate ends. The weather cruelly mocked the attendants with warm, sunny conditions and a gentle summer breeze that did little to blow away the cold, mournful atmosphere of the funerals.

The men in attendance wore full black to represent the death of a young man who would no doubt have gone and changed the world with his ideas and aspirations. The women wore all white in honor of the most pure and kind-hearted lady the town had ever hosted. Her radiant smile and charmingly infectious personality would now become a legend that would haunt the town.

But none of these meant anything to the small, fragile boy who stood with his head down besides both caskets. Warm tears trailing down his cheeks and onto the hard ground.

His mother and best friend, stolen from him. He would never taste his mom's expert cooking, he would never hear her soft serene voice sing and tell him stories. He would never feel her arms around him or get goosebumps when she would bring him close, kiss his head and whisper, _"I love you Ashy."_ He would never again kick a ball with Gary and see who could name the most Pokemon or talk about their dreams and goals together, he would never be able to laugh with him and compete with him again…and now he found himself alone in the big, bad world.

An equally mournful figure stood behind him, his eyes drifting slowly from the two caskets to the raven-haired boy in front of him. Samuel Oak had aged decades in a week; bags under his eyes were heavy with loss. His shoulders slumped at the realization of his seclusion, his eyes dim with the loss of his last blood relative gone.

The professor regarded the boy with a pitiful look, by now the mourners had left the two true ones alone. The old, aging man and the young, broken boy both stood in silence. The only sounds were the winds gentle rustling of the high oak trees that stood in stoic over the graves of two cursed souls.

"…Ash, would you like to come home with me?" Oak asked, as he went down on a knee to meet the boy's eyes. He received a confused look in return. Ash's eyes were empty as he pondered the professor's question.

"It's fine; if you would rather go back to the care home I won't stop you. I suppose it was rather foolish of me to assume you would want to…" He left the sentence to himself in the air as he got up and started to make his way to his lab. Just before he took his first step, however, he felt a small hand tug at his trousers. He turned back to see the frightened face of a boy who had suffered more than him. With a wry smile and a heavy heart, Oak picked up the small boy and held him in his arms as the two set off to Oak's house to try and pick up the broken pieces together.

Little did both know, that this was the catalyst for change and this one moment would set the tone for the next decade…

 **Sooo, how was it? Let me know by dropping a review** **.**

 **For those wandering about** _ **Call me Red**_ **, it has unfortunately been discontinued due to the lack of planning and thought that went into the story. Don't worry I've been planning and slowing piecing this story, so expect updates, but not for a while as I start exams soon** **.**

 **So have a nice day, pre-order Sun or Moon and hopefully strap on for what will be an enthralling ride.**

 **Au revoir.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MASSIVE thanks to everyone who has supported the story by either dropping a review of Follow/Favorite. It is really appreciated and is the only real reward most authors get from this site. So massive thanks. Just to address a few things: the poll apparently didn't go up, but the majority vote was….Rayshipping! If that puts you off I'm sorry but the tribe has spoken.**

 **Side note, if you have some time make sure to check out 'Between Madness and Darkness' by Madun. It is an EPIC fic and how it isn't one of the top stories on this site is beyond me. It is Pearlshipping, but it is just done so well and the author updates frequently so please go and check it out. With that done…let's get riiiiiiight into the story #KEEM XD.**

Professor Oak opened the door to his house with one hand as he was carrying the slumbering form of Ash with his other. He looked at the boy who was sleeping peacefully in his arms as he dreamt dreams of young boys before waking to the harsh reality on men.

Oak then turned his gaze to the rest of the empty husk that he called home. Its energy and life were gone with his grandson. He turned to look back to Ash, _'Maybe you can restore it'_ He wishfully thought to himself. His attention was drawn to the paint that decorated the main wall; its splattered design was artfully abstract with red paint lining the walls with purple and blue streaks running through it. Oak smiled softly as he remembered how it came to be…

*Flashback*

"WOOOHOOOO!" Gary shouted as he zipped all around the room with paint adorning his hands. His eyes were slightly unfocused as a peculiar yellow pollen was scattered all around his mouth. One of his grandfather's aides was running frantically behind him, trying to control the four-year old menace.

"Please, for the love of Mew, just stop!" He cried out, he knew that if Oak were to find out he'd be in massive amounts of trouble. But, how was he supposed to know that the child would have such a reaction with Shroomish's pollen.

The young boy, however, was utterly oblivious to the aide's distress and continued running around like a wild Tauros. He felt invincible, untouchable and more importantly he could see sound. Gary Oak was experiencing one of the best feelings any young child can have-a sugar rush. However, this was no ordinary sugar rush; one might describe it as the God of all sugar rushes as it didn't originate from typical sweets, but rather a carefully bred Pokémon that had the sole purpose of being sweet.

At this point the aide was considering curling up in the fetal position and to cry. _'How had it come to this?'_ He wondered.

All he had done was feel pity for the young Oak when he had approached him, begging to play with his Shroomish. Twelve minutes later, he ran out of Shroomish's enclosure with a crazed look in his eyes.

While the aide was contemplating the prospect of living as a hermit in Hoen, help arrived…in the most unfortunate from of Professor Oak himself.

"Prof-Professor, Thank Xerneas you're here!" He cried, throwing himself to Oak's feet.

"He was so innocent, so naïve, how could I have known he would become…this! He said it was his favorite Pokémon and those EYES, those cute, innocent, doll-like eyes. I stood no chance, I'm sorry to have failed you!" He wept as he rambled on.

Oak on the other hand was utterly bemused, Gary was busy splashing paint on an otherwise bland wall and it didn't even look half bad. On the other hand he knew that Gary must've had another moment of interaction with Shroomish. Oak sighed, why was it always him.

"Don't worry Augustine, no harms done. It's just a sugar rush." Oak said calmly to the hysteric man on the floor.

"Now get up and help me with the little rascal."

Augustine looked up at Oak, "You're not mad sir?"

Oak let out a small chuckle, "Over this minor thing? If that was the case Elm would've been fired on his first day!"

Augustine snapped sharply, _the_ Professor Elm, region scientist of the entire Johto region? He was so widely decorated and admired, especially amongst the younger aspiring Pokémon scientists. To have achieved what he has at such a young age was nearly impossible to comprehend, but there were rumors of up and coming Unovan and Alolan scientists who were equally young and maybe far brighter…

Oak smiled warmly to the ambitious young man, "Come on now, I'm not as young as I was." He said as he held out his hand for the younger man to grab.

Augustine got up in a slight daze, he was feeling a bit overwhelmed at this point. Oak had now turned his attention to his grandson who appeared to be slightly less energetic as his arms started to droop.

"Well, would you look at that, it seems that we need not bother ourselves. Gary's starting to feel the sharp drop in his energy levels after they spiked so high." Oak said, visibly relieved he wouldn't need to over exert himself running around after his grandson.

Augustine was also rather relieved, but after he laid his eyes on the mess that lay on the wall he paled.

"S-Sir, I'm really sorry I'll clean that right away," But his doings were halted by Oak, who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's quite alright Augustine, I rather like it," Oak said as he went to pick up Gary who had fallen asleep by now. "It adds a certain quality to the house don't you think?"

Augustine stopped and looked at the wall, "Huh, it's actually rather artistic if you look at it from a different perspective."

Oak raised an eyebrow, "You enjoy art?"

"Where I'm from, it's almost an obligation," He said with a chuckle. Oak regarded the Kalos man and simply smiled.

"But, let it serve as a reminder to never let Gary near Shroomish again." Oak said with mock sternness.

Augustine started to panic, "Ye-Yes sir, never again! I'll make sure of it!"

Oak, amused at this reaction, laughed heartily and replied, "Calm down Augustine, it was a joke."

Augustine sweat dropped as he also began to laugh with his boss. They spent the rest of the day being far friendlier as they worked on a mysterious stone which they found in a cave close to Cerulean City, which would be Augustine's big break as he returned to Kalos four months after the incident to continue his research there with greater funding and assistance. The Kalos government were keen to have him become their own regional professor to help compete with the other regions.

*End Flashback*

Oak smiled as he allowed himself to be drowned in the pleasantness of his memories. His students were something he would be forever proud of, right up there with his trainers. After losing his son and daughter-in-law, his happiness came from his students, trainers and of course, the apple of his aging eye, Gary. But his aides had for the most part left, new trainers were becoming increasingly rare as the atmosphere and environment grew more and more hostile and expectant and now Gary was gone as well.

"My dear boy…" He whispered softly to himself, he held Ash a bit tighter as, finally, his tears split forth. They slid along his withered cheek and hung for a moment on his wrinkled jaw. It glistened sadly in the light, before it dropped to the floor and met its end.

The disturbance was enough to awake the slumbering child in his arms, Ash rubbed the sleep out if his eyes to find his new caretaker weeping silently before him. He couldn't explain why, but all of a sudden he started tearing up as well, waves of guilt, despair and heartache struck his small body as he began to weep as well.

Oak didn't know what shocked him more, the sensation of feeling two skinny arms wrap around him or the wet tears he felt burning through his coat. He was stunned for a moment, before wrapping his own arms around the mourning child as they comforted each other.

Their families were gone, they were alone in the dark, unrelenting world. Both had lost the person in their lives who gave them their smiles, their laughs, their moments of joy in the day that kept them going. And it was all taken from them in a manner unbefitting the sinners of hell. Ripped, torn their mutilated bodies paled in comparison to the carnage that existed within these two.

From opposite ends of the spectrum, one had no one to see him through to the end of his race while the other had no guiding voice to support with throughout the rest of his life.

They clutched at each other, at their seemingly final salvations and together they mourned.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

In the weeks that followed Oak had successfully adopted Ash, the head of the orphanage was more than ecstatic to see such a young boy be left in such responsible and caring hands. Ash was finding life at the lab far different to his previous one and while Oak insisted he try and rest to recover from his loss, Ash was finding that working around the lab was both rewarding and helpful in making him move on.

When Oak realized that Ash wasn't going to heed his advice he couldn't help but smile. And while he completely understood that Ash was not Gary, the stark comparisons between the two were astounding. Though, Ash was far more driven and motivated to work.

' _For the wrong reasons'_ Oak thought solemnly as he watched the young boy carry around the bucket of Pokémon food to feed the resident Pokémon. He knew why Ash was so determined to work hard and while he didn't think it was the best way to recover, he couldn't deny the results. Within two months he was starting to act like his old self, something which inspired the old professor to move on. Him being reminded of his grandson nearly every time he laid eyes on Ash made moving on so much more difficult, but he eventually started to act like his usual self.

Besides, he needed to work on the egg that Elm had sent over from Johto. It was speckled with multi-colored triangles and seemed to emanate a very faint aura, something that was previously a unique phenomenon of the Lucario line in Sinnoh. Elm was very intrigued by it and thought he'd better pass it on to Oak to get a new perspective.

"I think it might be a legendary Pokémon!" Elm had cried when he called Oak, but Oak disagreed. While it certainly was a very odd and mysterious egg, the likelihood of it being a legendary Pokémon was very, very slim. Oak thought it might be another Pokémon capable of creating aura or a very powerful pseudo-legendary. They were known to show incredible control of aura in the past and were often far closer to their trainers than other Pokémon.

Oak was still undecided when he heard a large shout come from the stables. He immediately thought of Ash as his heart rose to his throat. He dashed out of his lab and sprinted towards the source of the scream. As he turned the corner he feared the worst, he expected to see whatever killed Gary and Delia over Ash's dead, limp body.

What he didn't expect was to see Ash with a lost expression on his burnt face as the Vulpixi puppies wagged their tails looking at the young boy. Their mother had a very amused expression on her face which seemed to almost dance with mirth. Oak wasn't sure who was more stunned, him, Ash or the lone Vulpix puppy that was in a defensive stance.

"Ash, what happened?" Oak asked slowly.

Ash shook his head and gave an honest reply, "Well, I was giving them food and I saw this weird-looking Vulpix and I wanted to get a closer look. It must've thought I was trying to hurt it and it used an attack on me. It doesn't like me very much does it?" He asked finally, looking a bit dejected.

Oak felt a mixture sympathy and amusement for the boy and decided to teach him a little lesson on Pokémon care.

"Don't feel bad son, all these Vulpixi would have done the same and it's not because they don't like you, but because their very young and need time to grow and get accustomed to humans. That's why the mother Ninetails left you alone, she's been here for quite a while."

Ash looked at the pups oddly. "But, when will I know when I can hold them and play with them?"

Oak raised an eyebrow; he wasn't expecting a question of that type of maturity.

"Well, let me tell you something, Pokémon and humans and all living creatures are very similar and very different as you will learn in time. However, when you do not know something or are unsure the best course of action is to simply…ask."

Ash looked at the Professor, confusion evident in his face. "Ask? How?" His cheeks became puffy as he pouted, unable to fully understand Oak's words.

Oak gave a gentle smile; he didn't expect anyone to grasp the concept on the first explanation. Instead of trying to explain he decided to show Ash. He got down on one knee and motioned to one of the more energetic pups. Ash watched with intense fascination as Oak softly called out to the Fire type.

"Come here, I won't hurt. Are you hungry? I have some yummy food for you." He said, taking some pellets from Ash's bucket. The fox Pokémon was instantly intrigued and slowly made its way to Oak's hand before sniffing the contents and quickly munching it down. After finishing it allowed Oak to pet it and pick it up with no hassle and even tried to lick his face.

Oak laughed as he set the Pokémon down and turned back to Ash. Ash was amazed and quickly understood what Oak meant.

"You see Ash, if you want to approach or interact with another Pokémon, you should always give _it_ the option. Never force your will on another creature and if you have good intentions, they will come to you. So why don't you try with that 'weird' Vulpix and see if it really doesn't like you."

Ash nodded enthusiastically and quickly bent down, pellets ready in his small fist.

"First be more slow and cautious and have the food in an open palm, you are much more inviting that way." Oak said eager to see how Ash would fare.

Ash softly called out to the fox and said, "H-Hey there, you're really pretty. I was wondering if maybe, you'd like some food." His nerves were palpable as he started to sweat a bit.

Oak bent down and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Calm, be gentle. Pokémon have a funny way of sensing unease and lack of confidence which makes them feel similar."

Ash nodded and said a little more confidently, "The food is really good you know, ask your brother."

The young fox looked at Ash and did something that surprised even Oak. Instead of eyeing the food and his hand, the pup was staring Ash directly in his eyes, as even trying to search for something.

Ash held its gaze and said softly, "I won't hurt, I promise. I just want to be friends, honest."

The bi-pedal fox seemed to almost nod and made its way over to Ash's hand and allowed the young boy to pet him. Oak was surprised and impressed and could already tell they would be good friends. He watched how Ninetails reacted and was pleased when he saw her tear up as she watched one of her babies grow right before her eyes, something Delia would never again experience. The thought sobered Oak, but the expression on Ash's face was enough to overpower in somberness and enjoy the moment.

"Thanks so much Professor!" Ash shouted with joy as Vulpix climbed onto his shoulder, attempting to nibble his ear.

He then surprised the man by hugging his leg as Vulpix steadied itself on his shoulder, a bit surprised as well by the action. Oak was more than happy to return the hug and patted Ash softly on the shoulder.

"Anytime son, anytime."

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ash was walking around the house after a tough days work at the stables. Oak was considering expanding into a Ranch to accommodate more Pokémon and to increase his staff and expand his research, however, new trainers were becoming sparse around his lab and he was still unsure. Ash was walking into the living room, hoping that 'Pokémon of the World' would still be on. A rather informative show that had in-depth biographies of various Pokémon, some of which Oak himself had wrote. His attention was diverted to the mural that surrounded the wall though; it was rather messy and didn't really fit so well with the rest of the house.

"Professor, why is this here?" Ash called out to the old man who was tiding the dishes. Oak walked out, his hands still warm form washing and drying the dishes by himself. HE stopped and looked at the wall and gave Ash a warm smile. He explained the story to him and by the end of it Ash was smiling as well.

"What happened to Augus-Au-Augustyne?" He asked, trying and failing to pronounce the former aide's name. Oak chuckled as he sat down into 'his' chair. An old, dusty, but comfortable one which came all the way from Sinnoh.

"He went back to his home in Kalos to continue his super-secret research," Oak said, not wanting to reveal too much about his pupil's work to even a six-year old. Ash looked confused for a moment, but quickly accepted the Professor's secrecy.

"But what about the Shroomish?" He asked the innocence in his voice palpable.

Oak raised an eyebrow, "It passed away about three and a half months after this incident. Why do you ask?" He added the last part with a bit of an amused glare it Ash's direction.

"It's just that…aren't Shroomish supposed to have really icky spores?" The young boy asked.

"How would you know?" Oak asked, once again stunned by the intelligence to Ash's question.

"I saw it on your show, 'Pokémon of the World'" Ash said excitedly, his eyes lighting up. Oak was pleased to learn that Ash enjoyed the show, after his success at the Goldenrod radio show; he thought a bit of venturing into television could be beneficial as was rather proud of his small project.

"Well, this was an extremely rare and special Shroomish," Oak said, beginning his tale as he set Ash on his lap.

"Long ago when the regions were dominated by their respective monarchs, the King of Kanto wanted to gift the Princess of Sinnoh a very special Pokémon."

"But, wouldn't the King already have a wife?" Ash asked confused at the King's actions.

Oak chuckled at the boy's naivety, "Well, Ash there are some things that you're going to learn about the world. One of them is that not everyone is pure-hearted like yourself," Oak said poking Ash in the nose causing him to start giggling.

"So basically this King was a big meany who didn't like his wife?"

Oak stroked his chin, "Yes, that about sums it up." Oak smiled, once again surprised by Ash's sharpness.

"Now, back to the story. The King was quite adept at Pokémon breeding and thought that breeding a special Pokémon to gift her would be a fabulous gift. He decided to breed a Chikorita with an exceptionally powerful and seductive fragrance. The fact that Chikorita was a loved Pokémon by most women in, not just Kanto and Johto, but the world was an added bonus."

Ash nodded he could see why the King would do something like that, but how does an old Chikorita affect a Shroomish?

Oak could see the boy's cogs turning as he tried to link the two Pokémon. He contemplated on letting the boy figure it out, but decided to put him out of his misery.

"Well, the King successfully bred a Chikorita which produced one of the most mesmerizing scents and even more, the King was also sure that it would pass this phenomenal trait along to its children. When he sent it to the Princess, she fell in love immediately with the adorable grass type and cherished it for the rest of her days." Oak stopped to take a breath, for someone who goes on radio every other day he was finding it tough to talk for very long.

Ash still couldn't fit the pieces together, but his curiosity over the rest of the story made him temporarily forget about it.

"Did the King marry her in the end?" He asked.

Oak sighed, "No, fortunately for her his desire soon shifted from her to one of his maids."

Ash tilted his head, his lack of knowledge in this field certainly made Oak feel rather uneasy. It was hard enough to recount the story to someone, but when he had to try and explain the concept of the Pidgey and the Beedrill to a child…no, _that_ conversation was still far from the present.

Oak knew his answer would be sufficient enough to quench the boy's curiosity, but vague enough so he'd have no further questions.

"The King didn't have a crush on the Princess anymore, but instead liked another girl." Oak said, pleased at his answer, but his mood turned on its head when Ash replied.

"Oooh, is it because she had bigger 'tits' Marcus always mentions that if a girl has bigger 'tits' they're 'way hotter'." Ash said, his deadpan expression made it even worse for Oak.

The Professor was dumbfounded, this time it wasn't Ash's maturity or intelligence, but his utter naivety. Though it was hardly surprising considering the lad was only six years old.

Oak scratched the back of his head. Marcus was someone who helped him from time to time clean out the stables, the only reason Oak chose him was because he was notorious for smoking Cherub and when he was high he didn't complain about the work and more importantly- the pay.

He'd have to have a word with the young man, but he knew the damage was already done.

"Don't you rather want to know about the Shroomish?" Oak asked, begging to Arceus and Mew that he'd drop the topic.

Ash, who by this stage, was waiting patiently for Oak's answer. He supposed his old age made him forget the story and he was just taking a moment to gather his thoughts. He was really curious about what Marcus meant, but it was trumped by his urge to know the secret behind the Shroomish.

"Yeah, okay"

Oak breathed a huge sigh of relief. That was a bullet dodged, for now.

"Well, the King's affections didn't cause the Princess any trouble; she had gotten her gift and was eternally grateful. The Chikorita eventually had children and their children had children and so forth. Each of these special Pokémon was carefully looked after by various people, until this Shroomish was the last one left. It became very valuable and the person who was looking after it was an old friend. She sent it here so that it would be safe and everyone who had potentially wanted to steal the Pokémon gave up when they realized it wasn't in the region anymore."

Ash finally connected the dots and made an O with his mouth.

"So…this Shroomish was a descendant of that Chikorita?" Ash asked, but he was sure of the answer even before Oak replied.

"Yes, that's why it was so special."

"But, why did it give Gary a sugar rush?" Ash asked, the story didn't mention anything about that.

Oak scratched his chin again, his memory failed him though as he drew a blank.

"I'm not quite sure myself, I think its parent might have been from the Alola region and Mew knows what happens there." Oak said. It was true enough, the Alola region was practically a child in comparison to the other regions and many knew next to nothing about it. However, there were people who were busy spreading rumors about it and spoiling the surprises that people might have experienced if they wanted to explore the region… **(*coughcough*)**

Oak discarded the thoughts from his mind, it had been a tiring day and telling this story had been far more taxing than he should have.

"Well, I think it's time for bed Ash. Tomorrow, we have special guests visiting us from another region." Oak said, regretting it at once.

Ash's eyes lit up. "Who? New people, where are they from, what Pokémon do they have?! I hope one of them has a-"

He was cut short as Oak placed a hand over his mouth sighing.

"Tomorrow okay Ash?"

Ash nodded slowly a bit put off. Oak smiled at him and messed his hair.

"Come, it's getting late and you need a bath."

Ash pouted at the scientist who laughed in response as he got up and carried Ash upstairs.

"Are they at least interesting people?" Ash asked, hoping to at least learn something about them before the night was over.

Oak smirked, "Actually the person who is visiting was the one who sent me that Shroomish. I believe she's also brining her grandchild."

Ash's excitement grew, "Is she a descendant of the Princess?"

Oak chuckled, "No, no, but she does sure act like she's royalty." He muttered the last part under breath, she was quite something alright.

Ash grew tired after that, he could sense that Oak was also tired and wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. He let the Professor carry him to the bath as he fulfilled his duties as guardian of Ash.

But, Ash still had one final question before Oak tucked him in.

"Hey, Professor," He called. Oak looked at him with a weary gaze, almost afraid what Ash would ask him now.

"What should I call this lady tomorrow?"

Oak smiled, that he could manage.

"Aunty Shirona."

 **I'm actually proud with the amount of Easter Eggs that I had in this chapter. Let's see if you can find all of them :D. Anyways, Sun and Moon are so very nearly here and I for one am buzzing. I've pre-order Sun because Moon looks like it's more nostalgic based from what I've read and Sun has Alolan Ninetails which in the most majestic Pokémon ever…but I might be wrong. My source is reddit hich isn't the best…**

 **But let me know which one you'll play through first and more importantly your thoughts on the story. I'm not really happy with the ending, but I don't like to sit and overthink things…so with that I hope you enjoy your day and leave a review/follow/favorite, dankie vir jou tyd.**


End file.
